


deurangkeu

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: so as you can see i mostly post drabbles.. and i really want to punch myself because i want to post long and sensefull ones but they're still in my drafts waiting to be finished.. im sorry work is really stressing me out i cant even write i hope you can wait for me /goes back to sobbing and trying to survive the writer's blockbtw stream fear y'all!





	deurangkeu

"Soonyoung, enough. Come on, let's go home, you're wasted." Jihoon steals Soonyoung's half full beer, pushing it away from them.

  
"No, no, no! Wait!" Soonyoung, too intoxicated, thinking the smaller is leaving already, pulls him by his forearm. "I just want to tell you, you're so pretty. Can I get your number?"

  
Jihoon stares at him at first then chuckles, pulling the taller up from his seat, following the other members in exiting the restaurant.

  
"Hmm, you're so small, you fit perfectly in my arms.." Soonyoung smiles, nuzzling his face on Jihoon's hair, clinging onto him as he gets dragged on his feet.

  
"Thank your luck you're drunk, say that when your sober and I'll punch the daylights out off you"

  
Soonyoung giggles, then stares at him, squinting his eyes. "But hey, you look like my boyfriend.."

  
Jihoon snickers, "So you're hitting on me eventhough you have a boyfriend? What's his number? I'll call him and tell you're cheating" The scandalized gasp he got from the other is so priceless, adjusting his hold from him to not let him fall on the cold cemented floor.

  
"No! I'm not cheating on Jihoon! I'll never cheat on my Jihoonie!"

  
"Yah, stay still." Shaking his head as if it will reduce the pain his ear got from Soonyoung's shout. "I was just joking. I know you won't cheat on m—him. You're too pure to do that."  
Soonyoung grins, hugging him. "Thank you~"

  
Heading to the parking lot is not that of a problem, Soonyoung now is quiet, just stumbling here and there, Jihoon thought he's falling asleep until he hear him say: "Ji?"

  
Jihoon pulls him close, still trying to drag both of them to where their members are leading the way to the vans. "Yeah?"

  
"Please know that I will never cheat on you, you're too precious to me you know, I'll never cheat on you. I love you too much to do that."

  
Jihoon blinks, turning his head to stare at the taller, who's already staring at him like he didn't had a drinking competition with Seungcheol and Jeonghan earlier. He feels his face heating up. Damn Kwon Soonyoung and his sincerity. "W-Well.. I-I'm, I'm glad.. I love you too.."

  
Soonyoung smiles.

  
Jihoon smiles.

  
"But seriously, you look like my boyfriend, are you his long lost brother?"

  
Jihoon chuckles at his gold fish memory, but he smiles after it. "And you look like someone I know.."

  
"Really? Who?"

  
"My future husband"

**Author's Note:**

> so as you can see i mostly post drabbles.. and i really want to punch myself because i want to post long and sensefull ones but they're still in my drafts waiting to be finished.. im sorry work is really stressing me out i cant even write i hope you can wait for me /goes back to sobbing and trying to survive the writer's block  
btw stream fear y'all!


End file.
